


Peacock

by diathlu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Marking, Come Shot, Coming In Pants, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Femdom, Flasher - Freeform, Flashing, Humiliation, In Public, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Penis Size, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Transportation, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diathlu/pseuds/diathlu
Summary: Ben’s mother often jokes about how, as a child, he enjoyed running around the house naked. If he were to be honest, his proclivities haven’t changed much since then.





	Peacock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).



> Pea. Cock. Lol.

Ben’s mother often jokes about how, as a child, he enjoyed running around the house naked. After bath time, he’d slip out of her arms and bolt down the hall, bearing himself to anyone who might be visiting. Family, friends, parents’ coworkers, they’ve probably all seen little Ben Solo in the nude.

If he were to be honest, his proclivities haven’t changed much since then. Now that he’s pushing forty he has his own place, prefers to leave his blinds wide open as he parades around scantily clothed. In the broad daylight, right in front of his windows, he’ll stand with two thick fingers encircled around his small cock, lazily pumping his full three inches back and forth as he looks down at the people below. It’s a shame he lives so many stories up, but it still thrills him to think that maybe _someone_ down there knows what he’s doing when his cum streaks across the glass pane.

Most would never expect Professor Solo, who teaches various courses on ancient literature and mythology at one of the city’s universities, to be the type who sits at his desk during test days, hand cupped over his cock where his students can’t see. He seems so _serious_ , he’s _kind of a dickhead_ , has a reputation of being a rather harsh grader.

Rey Doe is his weakness. It’s not that she’s particularly insightful or _good_ at his class, but she’s pretty and has these freckled cheeks that he can’t help imagining covered in cum. She’s a STEM major, only sitting before him for the credits, but he can tell she tries hard, watches her enough to know that. Thus he rewards her with Bs, a few Cs, the rare A.

Despite appearing completely oblivious, her presence always serves as a distraction. Ben can always feel himself harden when she walks in and sits at her desk in the front, tired but ready to offer him a smile that he never really returns. It’s not in his nature, would ruin the dynamic he holds with all of his students; he isn’t supposed to be nice.

And in a way, maybe it’s not so nice that Miss Doe becomes the centerpiece of his fantasies. What if she knew he was hard during lecture? What if she caught him rubbing himself under his desk during a test? What if she opened her legs under her own desk and snuck a hand into her tight jeans?  He’s made a mess of his pants several times imagining the latter.

_Me time_ typically means staying in for the weekend, lounging on the couch and binging some TV series about superheroes or cops or doctors. For Ben, this means dressing down and going out. He wears functional clothes, pants that are easy to pull up and down, to slip a hand into so he can touch himself wherever.

It started in high school, in the classes where he could sit secluded in the back. He’d ease his zipper down and pull out his embarrassingly small member, hoping and dreading getting caught as he jerked himself to orgasm. A small, filthy part of him enjoyed the sticky mess, sliding his wet cock back into his boxers as he hoped everyone around him remained none the wiser. As he grew older, he grew more bold, taking himself out on buses, the subway, on a couple of flights, in his car, at bars. Anywhere he frequented.

A few times, he _has_ gotten caught, and at first he’d hastily tuck himself away, cheeks flushed with shame as he turned away from his onlookers. However, after awhile he began to notice a pattern — most won't say anything, will even continue watching despite their disgust. Naturally, he refrains around children, but when women catch him, Ben can’t help panting in excitement. They must be thinking of how small he is, how pitiable his little cock looks (this one, he’s been _told_ ) in his massive hand; it’s humiliating, and it always pushes him over the edge.

One summer afternoon he’s out on one of these exhibitions when he notices a familiar face board the bus. Freckles, three buns, that little messenger back hanging over her slim shoulders.

_Rey_.

Ben’s hand tightens around his cock as he watches her take a seat near the front. _So far away_ , but still on the same vehicle. Truthfully, he didn’t expect to see much of Rey Doe after she passed his class, but now he’s determined to figure out where she’s getting off. All the while, he holds himself in hand, thumb rubbing over his leaking slit to keep himself on edge.

When she finally comes to a stand, they’re at the university. Ben swallows thickly, realizing that she must be taking a summer class. One of the advantages of being a professor is that he usually gets the summer off, save the two online summer courses he has to keep an eye on, but other than that he has far too much free time.

Time, he decides, that he wants to share with Rey, whether she knows it or not.

It becomes ritual to board the bus he knows that she, too, eventually will every single Wednesday and Friday. He wears casual clothes, ties his hair back, keeps a hat pulled down low while he waits, doesn’t pull himself out until she’s seated. The young woman _not_ knowing is all part of his silent game. Rey doesn’t even pay attention to anyone on the bus, often too absorbed in her music or whatever book she has balanced on her lap. _Such_ a good student, like always.

That doesn’t stop Ben from wishing she would catch him, look at him with those repulsed, disdainful hazel eyes. What would she think of him, her six-foot-four-inches professor tugging at his tiny cock while staring at her?

Each week he progressively moves closer and closer, one seat up at a time, until he’s directly behind her. The first time he gets a whiff of her apple blossom shampoo he cums so hard he can’t help grunting aloud, cock leaking cum uselessly. It’s never very much, and it never goes very far, so he wipes it against the back of her seat as much as he can, and uses his sweats to soak up the rest. Filthy.

There’s some sort of event going on, a summer festival at the campus, and so the bus is packed tighter than usual. Ben has a seat, but kindly offers it to an older woman when he sees Rey being forced to stand. Unable to help himself, he pushes through so that he can press up against her.

“Sorry.” He mumbles, and moves back just a few inches. She doesn’t seem to notice, which is perfect. It means he can push this even further. He’s already so hard it’s _painful_ , so when he pushes the band of his sweats down just enough to let his dick pop out he has to hold back a hiss. Not like she’ll hear, she has her headphones in.

As he slips two fingers around himself, he realises how much he’s shaking — not from fear, but excitement. Ben can’t believe how close they are. Her flowing skirt just barely brushes against the tip of his cock when the bus lurches and it makes him whine softly. His cock feels more sensitive than ever, but he wants to make this last.

Swallowing thickly, he tightens his grip, trying to centre himself. If he works himself up just right, he knows he can spurt far enough to wet her skirt and _god_ he wants that.

Glancing around, it seems that everyone else has remained oblivious, and for once he’s relieved. This isn’t for them, it’s for _Rey_ , his freckled goddess, who seems as sweet as her flowery shampoo. But like before his mind is abuzz with the _what if_ s. He wants to hear her call him a pervert, tell him how disgusting and pathetic he is, and the whole time he’d be nodding like an eager puppy.

_Yes, yes ma’am, I’m pathetic, I’m disgusting. I’m sorry_ , he’d apologise over and over. Maybe she’d point out his size, a thought that forces him to grunt as he roughly thrusts forward into his hand. Almost too close — he accidentally ruffles her skirt. A thrill runs through him when she reaches back to adjust it, but she doesn’t look.

_You’re so small, no wonder this is the only way you can get off._

Ben whimpers softly, squeezes his eyes shut. Good thing the bus is so noisy today.

He’d ask her to touch it, but she wouldn’t. Rey never touches him in his fantasies, not directly, because he doesn’t deserve it. No, she’d rather watch like he watches her.

Nostrils flaring, he finally lets himself fall over the edge. Rey’s stop is coming up and he’s desperate to mark her, to know that she’ll be wearing him all day. When he finishes, Ben tucks himself away and steps back, further into the crowded bus, but not so far that he loses sight of her. Three steaks of milky white remain against the fabric of her blue skirt, a sight that will forever be stained into his memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Twitter! @nsfwars


End file.
